A large-scale air containerized cargo inspection system is an inspection system urgently required by air customs. Currently, larger air cargo is inspected by opening a cargo container containing the larger air cargo or by using an X-ray machine.
However, the inspection operation of opening the cargo container is time-consuming and has a low efficiency and a high inspection cost. The inspection using the X-ray machine is implemented by reflecting the cargo to form an image. However, since the rays from the X-ray machine has low energy and poor penetrability, and only the portion of the cargo that is within a certain extent close to the ray source can be clearly imaged, and image quality and range of application of the machine can not meet requirement.
Accordingly, a cargo inspection system is disclosed in CN1405555A, entitled as “air containerized cargo/pallet cargo inspection system”, filed by the applicant of the present application. The cargo inspection system comprises an inverted-U shaped scanning frame composed of a radiation source, a detector array, a collimator, a subtense device arm, and an upright detector arm; a combined transporting system composed of a main plate conveyor and an auxiliary roller conveyor; a radiation shielding system, a device compartment, an operation room, and so on.
During loading the air containerized cargo/pallet cargo, when the bottom surface of the air containerized cargo/pallet cargo is brought into contact with the rollers provided on the outermost side of the loading roll table, the auxiliary roller conveyor is actuated, and then the rollers carry and transport the cargo onto the main plate conveyor. The main plate conveyor carries the cargo to pass through the region under the scanning frame.
However, in the above conventional inspection system, the heights of the auxiliary roller conveyor and the main plate conveyor are constant. Thus, an additional transport trailer, such as a fork truck or a full trailer, must be employed to transport the cargo between a truck and the auxiliary roller conveyor before and after the cargo is inspected. Therefore, when the above conventional inspection system is installed, a space for running and steering the transport trailer should be provided at the two ends of the system, and thus a larger installation area is required.
Therefore, the above conventional radiation inspection system has the following technical problems. The system occupies a larger region, the corollary equipments for it are complicated, and has a poor compatibility and a higher operation cost, and is not adapted for a freight yard with a limited space.